herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumi Shinozaki
Ayumi Shinozaki is the class representative of Kisaragi Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-9, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and one of the main playable characters throughout the Corpse Party series. Design In CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt-, Ayumi has black hair styled into two big pigtails, held with pink head ties. Her eyes are orange. She also wears a blue short-sleeved uniform, the collar tied with a red bow, a blue skirt, crew length white socks and red shoes. In Corpse Party, Ayumi is a teenage girl of shorter height and below average build with blue eyes and long blue hair (her sprite, however, has brown hair, as well as her profile in the PC version) styled into two pigtails, held with red hair ties. Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar (tied with a yellow bow), cuffs, a pleated skirt, as well as white socks, slightly shorter than knee-height and shoes. In Corpse Party: Missing Footage, Ayumi is seen wearing an orange hoodie. Personality In CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt-, She is the class representative who loves to scare people. She loves to tell ghost stories and it's rumored that's why she carries around a bunch of candles. In actuality, she tells those stories to hide her own fear. In Corpse Party, Ayumi is a tough girl with a creepy personality when it comes to occult topics. Inside, she is merely a frightened girl with insecurities. She can be brave, however, as demonstrated when she returned to Heavenly Host to rescue the survivors, despite the possible consequences. She has a crush on Satoshi Mochida, believing him to be the only boy who would remain faithful (this due to her distrust of men and, to a lesser extent, Yoshiki Kishinuma). Because of this, Satoshi is her greatest weakness. For instance, she is insecure about how she appears to Satoshi, as seen in the extra manga. She is also insecure about her ambitions, having been discouraged by other, more experienced illustrators. As a result, she often goes to her sister, Hinoe, or sometimes her teacher, Yui Shishido, for advice. She was a fan of Naho Saenoki and her works until the recent events in Heavenly Host. She hates being alone and she is anemic. Trivia *Ayumi is much like Naho when it comes to being able to sense and feel ghosts. In Corpse Party, she is possessed in chapters 2 and 4. In Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, she is possessed in the second episode. *In the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Character Contest, Ayumi ranked 1st place with 92 votes. *Ayumi see in also share blue hair by Neko Kuroha in Brynhildr in the Darkness. **shes also pigtail hair by Fiona Mayfield in Arcana Heart. *she is share date birth February 17 by Ymir in Attack on Titan, Mahiro Kitagawa in IdolMaster and Miriallia Haw in Gundam SEED. *Ayame Ito can dress up as Ayumi in her school uniform if you own the Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT Trial Version with Limited C83 Costume. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Siblings Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Pure Good